Warm Winter on Hollow's Eve Chapter 1
by MiniMaloMyotismon10
Summary: Sora is found by a close friend on hallow's eve and in attempt to comfort the boy something else develops.. could it be love? Read & review please!


**Warm Winter on Hallow's Eve"**

**Sora let out a sigh as he walked through Halloween town, it was quite empty because today was well Halloween and every was celebrating with the pumpkin king himself Jack Skellington. Sora squeezed though the gates that lead to the curvy hill above the pumpkin patch and sat down under the full moon hoping Oogie wouldn't dare to bug him tonight. Meanwhile in Halloween Town, the crowds of assorted monsters and ghouls finally dissipated from the festival leaving Jack walking on the dark corridor by himself for the first time in hours. He loved his people, but even he needed a moment or two before getting back in the swing of things and his happy demeanor hid the fact that he was going through a rather tough time, as Sally had left him "to find herself" she claimed. Would tonight be the night to try to find himself? He decided to go to his favorite place, the graveyard, through no provoking of his own. The ground had softened since the last Halloween, making his quick steps unheard and much to his surprise, he heard a soft voice upon the hill.**

**Sora sniffled and wiped his tears away as his quivering but soft voice was trying to sing but right now he was way to upset.. thanks to Mickey he could never go home again... he had been banished because the others thought he was to dangerous to be around now that he kept the key blade with him all the time and the Heartless were a constant threat now thanks to Maleficent… Sora let out a sigh not even hearing who was coming up on him as Jack stopped in his tracks for he recognized that figure sitting sadly upon the hill and his calm gentlemanly voice spoke out. **

**"...Sora? I wasn't expecting you this Halloween."**

**Sora was startled by the voice behind him and turned around to see that it was only one of his friends. **

"**Oh h h hi Jack.." **

**Sora smiled gently and lifted up the sleeve of his white shirt to quickly wipe the tears away from his smooth looking face before looking up at the undead man and Sora had to admit to himself that Jack was quite handsome even if he was a skeleton. **

"**I wasn't planning on coming but a lot has happened so I thought I come here to think.." **

**Jack was a bit puzzled as he walked up so he was at Sora's side. **

**"May I sit with you my friend?"**

**Sora let out a sigh before he turned back around to look at the moon. **

"**Yeah.. go ahead.. I don't mind.. I didn't see Oogie in the moon tonight is he taking a break?"**

**Jack couldn't help but frown at his friend mentioning that poor excuse for a monster but he didn't really want to talk about oogie right now. **

"**Hrm, I'd rather not think about what he's doing...I'm more interested in what brings you here...you seem...distressed, Sora."**

"**I I its nothing.. I just needed a place to think."**

**Sora head turned to look down upon the pumpkin patch as a tear came down the boy's cheek and fell to the ground, you could tell that he had been crying and It pained Jack to see this upon the face of one of his closest friends. Normally, to cause a human to cry was acceptable, but in this case, an upset human who hadn't been scared to death wasn't a good sign. Human emotions confound him to no end, but the would do little to stop Jack as now He was now fixed upon comforting the boy, starting by knowing why his handsome face was streaked with tears.**

**Sora looked up at the beautiful moon and then suddenly burst into sobs hiding his face in his hands as the tears just came out and hit the ground **

"**Oh Jack... I i…"**

**Something from he depths of his souls possessed him to hold the boy. Jack gently made Sora look him in the eyes as if to say tell me what's wrong. Sora looked up at the beautiful moon and then suddenly burst into sobs hiding his face in his hands as the tears just came out and hit the ground as poor Sora's bottom lip trembled as he spoke though he was still upset from the ordeal. **

"**I've been banished from my own home Jack! since I came into possession of the key blade the others think I am to dangerous to be around and had Mickey force me from the only home I knew!"**

**Jack was inwardly stunned, Based on what Sora has told him about his home, he believed the ruler to be a kind and understanding person. But, he understood Mickey's concern for the rest of Destiny Island. He had to make this right somehow or least cheer Sora up and with a bony grin, he replied to the boy. **

**"Well, certainly in this time of transition, you aren't alone, dear boy! Halloween Town could always use a few more..."**

**Sora smiled a little bit before his gaze turned to the pumpkin patch below them feeling like someone was watching them. **

"**Really Jack? Are you sure that the mayor would let me stay? I mean I'm no good at scaring people that's for sure! I cant even scare a bug except for Oogie Boogie when I have my key blade out."**

**Jack couldn't help but give the young boy a sweet smile before reaching up to ruffle Sora's hair. **

"**All ghouls and ghastly gents need training, Sora! With that key blade, you can help me keep Oogie Boogie in line! What do you say to that?"**

"**I really like that Jack"**

**Sora gave a sweet smile and wiped his tears away as he saw Oogie's shadow on the moon and he pointed his key blade at the sack of bugs and he immediately disappeared before Sora let out a laugh **

"**Oh boy! I never get tired of that!" **

**Jack laughed a much hearty laugh. **

"**Mission Complete! "How would you like to stay with me and Zero after all I have a small alcove I've been meaning to fill since Sally's departure. You could stay there! **

"**I love to stay with you and Zero! I could play fetch with him but what happened to Sally? I thought you and her were together".**

**Jack offered a smile as he told the young man as he spoke.**

**"Sally's trying to find herself...she's been gone for quite sometime now, but I believe she's happy, wherever she may be..."**

**Sora smiled and gave the skeleton a soft hug before getting up and dusting off his outfit which was covered in sand and leaves. **

"**Well why don't we go now? I know that your home is just past the pumpkin patch!"**

**Jack, in his usual animated manner, happily exclaimed to the smaller human as they got up from the ground. **

**"To my palace, my human consort!**

**Jack walked towards his homestead as the hill unfurled for them to get down to the pumpkin patch as Jack kept talking to lighten the gloomy human's mood.**

"**do you sing, Sora?"**

**Sora looked over at Jack as the walked slowly side by side.**

"**Yes I do. When you were walking up on me I was singing to try to calm myself down though it didn't really help. I really prefer to sing oogie's song since I much better at singing it then he is plus I can sound much scaryer.**

**Jack had to laugh at that because he had heard that Sora had a beautiful voice from a couple of people.**

**"I would very much be honored to sing with you sometime."**

" **I would like to sing with you jack. I hear you have a great singing voice.. maybe you were a famous actor or something in life"**

"**Famous...in life"?**

**Jack was utterly perplexed by the thought of once being human. **

"**Is the idea of being famous limited only to the living?"**

**Sora gave a smile was the walked and gave Jack a small glance when he wasn't looking his way.**

"**No but maybe you were a actor or singer in life though I must admit you look must better now."**

**Why Sora...I do believe that is a complement...and might I be so bold as to say that you yourself are quite the charmer ^_^**

**Sora smiled and blushed a little bit as they walked looking back at the town a couple of min before speaking. **

"**So how was the festival? I'm sorry I didn't come to see you during your Halloween song. I heard that its pretty spook sounding"**

"**That's quite alright...there are other songs we can sing."**

**They finally arrived at Jacks humble abode and they stopped for a moment so jack could get the Skeleton key (sorry bad pun) to open the door.**

"**I'll tell you all about the festival inside...I'm sure humans get cold here."**

"**Yeah it is kind of chilly out here."**

**Sora gave a soft shiver before stepping inside the tower and laughed as Zero the ghost dog went right though him and then circled the young boys legs barking and wagging his tail. "**

"**Hey there Zero! Its good to see you too boy! Wow Jack.. I've never been inside your home.. Its so beautiful in here despite the dust."**

"**Thank you...Come on Zero. Sora can play later. Allow me to show you around Sora.**


End file.
